How We Survive
by Therm
Summary: They go on, people come and go, but they never stop trying.


**Title:** How We Survive  
**Summary:** They go on, people come and go, but they never stop trying.  
**Warnings:** This mentions lots of character deaths, non-con... this isn't a feel-good fic is what I'm trying to say! I don't read the comics so I can't be doing any spoiling that I'm aware of. Safe to say, as I killed a lot of people, there's probably going to be some the same but that's a fluke. :)

* * *

6.12.

That was the time on Rick's watch. It had stopped months ago, yet he'd never felt the need to remove it.

It wasn't like he'd ever used it since this whole thing happened.  
But he liked it being there.  
It was maybe the only thing that gave him comfort in the world now.  
He was alone. His family all gone. It didn't hurt like it once had.

Their small group sat beneath a tree as sun dipped down behind the trees in the distance. They were used to sleeping outside now, it didn't bother them, at least while the nights were still warm.  
Rick felt Beth snuggle into his on his left side, seeking the comfort he gave her since everyone else she loved had been lost. She was her families baby, her Father had died protecting her and it haunted her dreams often.  
Daryl sat on Rick's other side He was on watch but they stayed close to one another now, clinging to one another as if they were each others lifeline. Rick could feel Daryl's arm resting against his own, something Daryl wouldn't have allowed at one time, but now he often sat close enough to feel the person beside him. On Daryl's other side was his crossbow, ready if he needed it.  
Then there was Josh, a kid they'd stumbled upon who's family had been slaughtered in their house by a group of travelling survivors. He'd hidden and seen the remains of his family strew around the floor after the intruders had left.  
When they'd found the boy he was almost hysterical and covered in his parents blood.

They didn't take in outsiders any more, but they couldn't leave a child.

He was nestled between Rick and Beth, head resting on Beth's lap.

Rick often thought about his family and the others at night.  
Andrea had found the group again when they were still at the prison but had decided she was better off with her new friend, Michonne. He thought the truth about what happened to Shane speared on her decision but he let her go.

Lori became sickly while pregnant. Hershel was only a vet and wasn't able to stop her from dying, losing the baby too. It was Rick's darkest hours but he was comforted somewhat by being able to he there in her final moments. His grief consumed him and it wasn't until they were burying her that he realised she hadn't come back. The look Daryl gave him when he mentioned it made him realise Daryl had taken care of that for him.

Merle had returned to the group as well. Not long after Lori's death.  
There had been a lot of tension, unsure of his intentions, but he proved to be a big help to the group.  
It had been a tragic mistake to trust him.

Daryl had been the one to find him as he forced himself upon Carol. It wasn't until he'd pulled his brother away from the woman that Daryl had realised that Carol was dead.  
Rick wasn't sure whether Merle had meant to kill Carol, or if it had been an accident, but they never got a chance to ask.

By the time Rick heard about what had happened, Merle was dead by Daryl's hand. In fact, T-Dog and Glenn had to physically pull Daryl away from the mess he'd made of his brother.  
They never talked about that incident.

It was shortly after that incident that T-Dog opted to leave the prison. Glenn and Maggie went with them, although Maggie was torn about leaving her Father and Sister behind.

Hershel didn't want to leave the others at the time, Rick was fragile after the loss of his wife and baby and Daryl was suitably unstable. For the good of the others, Hershel stayed.  
Hershel died when they were all on a supply run. The say day that Carl was taken from Rick.

The town had been quiet and an easy place to loot.

But the walkers came from nowhere. They were over run.

Hershel had gone back to save Beth when he'd been bitten. They'd tried to end his suffering but the walkers were on him and there were so many, they just had to get out.

And Carl. He's poor boy Carl.  
He'd been waiting at the car, covering the others as they made their way too it and he'd never seen the walker that had crawled underneath to get him. Rick could still hear himself screaming with rage as he realised his boy had been bitten.

They drove from that place with Carl in the car, Rick hugging him tightly, knowing he had a matter of hours left with him. This world was intolerably cruel.

Daryl shifted beside him, tensed up.  
Rick watched silently as Daryl reached for the crossbow and carefully lifted it up towards him, taking the safety off and then leaning on Rick's shoulder as he hoisted himself up as quietly as possible. He stood by the tree, letting it give him cover before he risked a glance at the noise behind him.

The footsteps didn't belong to a walker.

A man walked in their direction, not seeming to realise they were there. Daryl watched for a moment or two, made sure he was alone. Daryl gently tapped Rick with his foot, just once.

"Do it," Rick whispered.

"Is someone there?" The man asked.

Daryl peered round the tree.

"Oh thank G..." was all he managed before the bolt pierced his skull and he fell to the ground. Daryl walked over to the body, pulled the bolt out and used the man's own clothes to wipe off the blood. He checked him for weapons and found a knife that wouldn't do much good, but Daryl took it anyway.

He went back and sat down in the space he'd left moments ago.  
The boys and Beth's eyes stared large and wild in his direction. "Get some rest. Ain't nothin' gonna sneak up ta while I'm on watch."

Rick felt Beth snuggle back into him again, reassured. Josh wrapped an arm around Rick, his fingers felt for Daryl, wanted to know he was still there. And Daryl grabbed the boys hand and squeezed it for a moment before letting it go.

This was how they would survive.  
One day at a time.


End file.
